Jackhammer
Appearance Jackhammer is a well fit, 17 year old teenage boy. he has long brown hair that reaches to his neck, and peach skin, his eyes were never seen. He wears a black long sleeved combat shirt with a Mandarin Collar, black combat pants with a thin black belt, black knee and ankle-length combat jackboots, black cyber gloves, black cyber leather knee-length trenchcoat, and his special sunglasses with black mirrored lenses so that no one can see through, black oval lense frames, and a special nano-computer/scanner in the glasses. He also wears a device on his left wrist that'll beam up a car, change clothes into casual and others various functions. Personality Jackhammer is calm, gentle, and kind most of the time, but he is extremely ruthless and brutal when provoked and has no problem killing people in cold blood. He believes that violence and killing is the only way to stop Anti-Americans and Racists. Suffers a extreme case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder at the age of nine when he witness the 9/11 attack in New York City which killed his parents, the following events later made him cold, hollow and without any remorse. Jack is very intelligent when it comes to weapons, fighting skills, and mechanical engineering, especially vehicles. He created his own devices that'll travel to his personal universe and other devices and gadgets that stretch beyond the laws of physics. However on the opposite side of his brutal and cold blooded killings, he's very patriotic, supports the United States of America and keeping the spirit alive. But he takes American Patriotism extremely seriously and when someone badmouths America he'll seriously injure and/or kill that person no matter what age, size or gender, he also made friends who are Patriots, and Non-Racists who share his feelings and vision of a Patriotic America. Most of the people, even the Teen Titans are afraid of him due to his killings and brutal behavior and never dare to cross him. History Early Life Jack Thomas Preston was born in New York City, he lived all of his life near Manhatten. but on September 11, 2001, at age nine he was with his parents in Manhatten, his parents went into the World Trade Center twin towers for his father's interview while Jack was waiting with one of his father's friends in the lobby when one of the Airliners flew straight into one of the towers Jack ran outside and witnesses the tower in flames in horror as another collides into the second tower, it was a terrorist attack. Jack tries to get to the burning towers but couldn't because the firefighters wouldn't let him. He manages to break through the firefighters and run into the tower just as the two towers collapsed, Jack was hit in the head by a flying debris and was buried, he was recovered from the wreckage but he was knocked unconscious and didn't regain for two years. Jack woke up from his two-year coma and found out that his parents were dead. October 14, 2003 he was adopted by his father's friend Paul Anderson and was taken in with his family for four years, Paul loved Jack as one of his own children as he had a few adopted children, most are Caucasian and African American. During his four years he began to discover his amazing strength, and amazing knowledge. He also developed a hate towards Anti-Americans, Racists and Neo-Nazi skinheads. Also he became very interested with the Multiverse theory and hoping that he may try to travel to one. He made his first dimension watch using a bunch of computer circuit boards cut down small enough to fit the watch and he teleported but he only traveled to an empty universe with a hundred times massive amount of space and back. He can later use it for some future uses. On April 9, 2007, he has a beautiful girlfriend named Jessica Saoi, they both got along together and she was invited to a BBQ party his foster parent are throwing for his birthday. Then a gang of skinheads wearing white hoods starting killing everyone in sight. Jack and Jessica hid underneath the table as the KKK killed his foster family. then the table they're under turns over and Jessica was kidnapped in front of Jack. He saw the Klansmen, they're also wearing a red band on their arms, it was a Nazi Symbol and he attempts to fight them but was useless, they overpowered him and beat him down and they left him to die. They also threw grenade at him as they leave but he managed to limp away from the grenades as they explode, the explosion threw Jack into the pool. He pulled himself out as the police arrived. After identifying the killers he asked to arrest them but they couldn't because of their rights. Jack started working on his second wrist device using the circuits from his first device, it took three days but he manages to create a dimension that'll double as his base. He only started with silenced pistols and knives to find Jessica. On May 2, 2007 he finds one of the skinhead's hideout, it was an abandoned house when he enters through the doors. He searches the place and finds a video camera, he watches the video and in horror the Skinhead commits horrible acts on Jessica. He also finds a stack of tapes of all the girls he tortured and killed and the dogs chewing on human bones, they were Jessica's. He then kills the dogs and when the skinhead arrives home he attacks him and ties him to the chair. He then he takes a scraper and skins the rapist alive and then beats him into a bloody pulp using a mest hammer while recording on the camera and then kills him, destroys the camera and the house. He lost his sanity and remorse that night, for a year he designed his outfit, weapons, his modified cars and his revenge against the Skinheads and Klansmen. Vigilantism January 3, 2008, he appeared with his new appearance, car and a thirst for revenge. for months he killed every Neo-Nazi and KKK tribes viciously. Each kill he made, makes him cold and hard. His friend, David Johnson who's African American, also joins him in the rampage after his parents were killed by the Klansmen and Stan Thompson joined them because he believes racism and Anti-Americanism is wrong, becoming the United States Vigilantes. After they killed the racist tribes they also killed almost every Anti-American in the country that badmouthed the United States. afterwords Jack didn't care, he and his small vigilante team killed everyone that the US couldn't do themselves. December 18, 2008, They encounter Slade, who they later worked for. Later he promised them the world. but jack declined the promise. When Slade asked them again to join him, They refused because Jack found out news reports that Slade was a high criminal. Raged, Slade attacks Jack but he was too quick. He and the others fought Slade in the abandoned foundry with weapons included firearms and melee weapons wielded at each other. Few minutes later, Slade knocks Jack into one of the foundry's gears. Slade turn on the machine and the gears rotated inward, taking Jack's right arm with it. Slade leaves Jack to die, Jack though in pain, manages to pull his arm out of the gears only by the elbow and his lower arm was torn away, leaving the Exoskeleton of the arm left. Jack heard gunshots on the other side of the foundry and when he got there he sees David lying on the platform dead but he couldn't find Stan but he sees the shred of his T-shirt on the railing over the active gears. Then the bombs Slade placed in started to explode. Jack manages to escape the foundry, return to his dimension and replace his arm with a Cybernetic one, then he vowed vengeance to hunt down Slade and kill him for the loss of his arm and to avenge his team. He spent three months trying to track him down but was unsuccessful. Meeting the Teen Titans on the night of March 1, 2009. He drove on the highway outside of Jump City when he ran over a debris, poking through the tire and causing him to lose control as he went tumbling onto the road and onto the side. He survived the crash and managed to get out of the wreckage but received an concussion when the car tumbled and he dragged himself away from the wreckage while semi-conscious. That when he meet the Teen Titans as they noticed the debris on the road and then the turned-over car. As they went to investigate it they found Jack lying on the ground. But Jack blacked out before the others could reach him and they took him back to the Tower. After Jack regain Consciousness, he received hospitality from the titans, his fighting skills scared them and when the first mission in Jump City was successful he became an honorary titan but was quickly discharged after seeing him assaulting several guys who badmouthed America the next day in the rave party at the Warehouse, which in result of arguing with Robin. after he left Titans Tower and Jump City, he still carry on his goal of protection America from its enemies, even from within America. He's also trying to reform the United States Vigilantes, recruiting new members. USV Resurrection Jackhammer recruited more members for the United States Vigilantes including The O'Sullivan Brothers, Carl Johnson, and others. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Human Strength: Jackhammer's strength is way above average, and he can able to inflict major injuries to his enemies including breaking bones. He can also lift almost heavy items like a car, and two-hand guns. Master Fighting skills: Jackhammer is very good with combat skills, he has knowledge of all fighting skills including Kung-Fu. Master Marksman: Jackhammer is good with the guns he carries with him, he can duel wield small firearms including pistols, SMG"s a few Assault Rifles and Shotguns. Combined with his martial arts which is called Gun Fu he's unstoppable. Master Swordsman: His sword skills is very high trained and he can use any bladed or melee weapons. He carries two modified Katana Swords and two Mega-Swords. Super Intelligent: He has knowledge of anything with weapons, gadgets, combat skills, history, and vehicles. He even made weapons and cars of his own. Master Motor Skills: Jackhammer's motor skills is superb, he can drive any vehicle available, even shoot his guns while in high speed pursuit and run down his enemies. Speed: '''Jackhammer is faster than anyone, he can dodge bullets and gunshots, deflect attacks and get ahead of his enemies, making him difficult to hit. Jackhammer's Guns Jackhammer manufactures the firearms from earth. Half of the guns are normal, normal firing rate, ammo capacity, and accuracy. But the rest are customized with maximum firepower, ammo capacity, accuracy, cooling system and flawless designs to withstand any abuse like mud, water and sand. Also the designs were modified to look dangerous. He has types of ammunitions for his guns, regular bullets and shells, standard armor piercing ones and his own armor-piercing bullets dipped in titanium and silver. He often carries them around underneath his trenchcoat that has the illusion nanochip that hides the guns from public. But he usually switches from his outfit to casual clothes. '''Beretta 92 pistols: Jack's pistols are modified with customized barrels, three firing rates, and maximum magazine capacity. Though almost strong with regular bullets but powerful with armor-piercing rounds and can inflect major injuries, Jack uses these pistols when going out on missions. Note: the pistols are the copy-cat versions from the movie 'Equilibrium' Desert Eagle pistols: Jack's second set of pistols. The Desert Eagles are large-framed gas-operated semi-automatic pistols designed by Magnum Research in the U.S., and manufactured primarily in Israel by IMI (Israel Military Industries, now Israel Weapon Industries). Manufacturing was moved to Saco Defense in the state of Maine from 1996 to 2000 which carried the XIX designation, but shifted back to Israel when Saco was acquired by General Dynamics. They're heavy modified with 12 or 50 shot magazines, scopes, and firing rates, making them the strongest heavy handguns both regular and armor-piercing bullets. Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolvers: Jack's third set of pistols, two S&W revolvers. The Smith & Wesson Model 500's are five-shot, double-action revolvers produced by Smith & Wesson, firing the .500 S&W Magnum cartridge. It is built on S&W's largest frame, the X-Frame. The Model 500 can fire a bullet weighing 350 gr ( 22.7 g; 0.8 oz) at 1975 feet per second (602 m/s) generating a muzzle energy of over 3,030 foot-pounds force (4.1 kJ). Articles, statements, and opinions vary widely on this firearm. Any of the available bullet weights can be relied on to take game at a range in excess of 200 yards (183 m), a feat matched by only a handful of other handguns. The advanced design of the firearm helps in counteracting recoil felt by the shooter. This includes the sheer weight of the firearm, use of rubber grips, the forward balance, and the use of a compensator. On certain S&W Performance Center models the compensator is replaced with a full muzzle brake. Like most big caliber handguns the Model 500 is suitable for sport and hunting applications. The high energy of these rounds make it possible to hunt extremely large African game successfully. but these revolvers have 10 shot cylinders, modified extended ejector shrouds, and scopes, making them the second strongest heavy handguns. Beretta M93R machine-pistols: two sets of Machine Pistols that are modified to look like Auto 9 pistols from the 'Robocop' series Ingram MAC-10's: two Sub-Machine guns that are commonly used. The MAC-10's only have 50 to 70 round clips. M-16 Assault Rifle: The M16 is the United States military designation for the AR-15 rifle. Colt purchased the rights to the AR-15 from ArmaLite and currently uses that designation only for semi-automatic versions of the rifle. The M16 rifle fires the 5.56x45mm cartridge and can produce massive wounding and hydrostatic shock effects when the bullet impacts at high velocity and yaws in tissue leading to fragmentation and rapid transfer of energy. He modifies it from the magazine to the firing system, he also adds some with the M209 Grenade Launcher and also ones with an Titanium-Chainsaw Bayonet. M1928 Thompson SMG's (Tommy Guns): The M1928 Thompson SMG's American submachine gun, invented by John T. Thompson in 1919 that became infamous during the Prohibition era. It was a common sight of the time, being used by both law enforcement officers and criminals. The Thompson was also known informally as: the "Tommy Gun," the "Trench Broom," the "Trench Sweeper," the "Chicago Piano," the "Chicago Typewriter," and the "Chopper.The Thompson was favored by soldiers, criminals and police alike for its ergonomics, compactness, large .45 ACP cartridge, and high volume of automatic fire and among civilian collectors for its historical significance. These are Jack's favorite guns, the modifications on these guns are the 100 shot drum magazines, the Tommy guns fire plasma ulse shots instead of bullets. Sentinel Arms Stryker 12 auto shotguns: The Strykers are auto shotguns that was manufactured in South Africa, designed by Rhodesian Hilton Walker in the 1980s. Various versions existed, some with the top-folding stock, and others without. Jack's Strykers have 50 shot drum magazines and faster firing rate. Pancor Jackhammer: The Pancor Corporation Jackhammer is a 12-gauge, gas-operated automatic shotgun. It is one of very few fully automatic shotguns, and although patented in 1987, it never entered full-scale production. Only a few working prototypes of the Jackhammer were ever built; some sources state that only two fully automatic prototypes exist. In the late 1990s, the current owner of the design, Mark III, attempted to sell the patents, prototypes, and production rights for $350,000. Nonetheless, its distinctive appearance and futuristic, stylish design have made it popular in action television programs, films, and video games. but Jack manages to make them. This is also one of his main weapons with the sixty-shot drum magazines. AA12 shotguns: The Auto Assault-12's are shotguns developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson. The current 2005 version has been developed over 18 years since the patent was sold to Military Police Systems, Inc. The original design was the basis of several later weapons, including the USAS-12 combat shotgun. The weapon is selective fire, operating as a semi-automatic, or in fully automatic mode at 300 rounds per minute. It is fed from either a 8-shell box magazine, or a 20 or 32-shell drum magazine. Jack gives it the sixty-to one hundred-shot drum magazine. The rest are MP5's, MP5K's, AK-47's, M-16A2's, M60's, all types of military police shotguns and so on. Jackhammer's Melee Weapons Jack has a sort of melee weapons, he uses them when he has the guns knocked out of his hands by his enemies. The bladed and blunted weapons are made of Titanium steel. Bowie Knife: A Bowie knife is a style of fixed-blade knife first popularized by Colonel James "Jim" Bowie in the early 19th Century. It was first made by James Black, although its common use refers to any large sheath knife with a clip point. The Jim Bowie knife first became famous due to Bowie's use of a large knife at a duel known as the Sandbar Fight. The knife pattern is still popular with collectors, in addition to various knife manufacturing companies there are hundreds of custom knife makers producing Bowies and variations. This is Jack's favorite combat knife. Katanas: The katana is a type of Japanese sword, also commonly referred to as a "samurai sword". In the strictest sense, the term katana in Japanese is applied to any kind of single-edged sword, of any origin; contrary to common belief outside Japan, the Japanese word does not necessarily refer to a Japanese sword. But incorrectly or habitually, some Japanese and Western sword lovers define katana as the standard size moderately curved (as opposed to the older "tachi" style featuring more curvature) Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single edged blade, circular or squared guard, and long grip to accommodate two hands.2 It has historically been associated with the samurai of feudal Japan, and has become renowned for its sharpness and cutting ability. Jack's two main swords modified with Titanium steel for toughness. Mega Swords: Jack also created his custom-made swords, it's a mix between the Katana and the Medieval Broadswords. Also made with Titanium metals. Chainsaws: Jack wields two chainsaws with custom-made handles like handles, he also has the chainsaw attached to assault rifles for close combat. Machetes: The machete is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. The blade is typically 32.5 to 60 centimetres (12.8 to 23.6 in) long and usually under 3 millimetres (0.12 in) thick. Jack uses them to clear bushes and leaves away and also can kill his enemies like Jason Voorhees. Maces: A mace is a simple weapon or ceremonial club or virge that uses a heavy head on the end of a handle to deliver powerful blows. A development of the club, a mace differs from a hammer in that the head of a mace is radially symmetric so that a blow can be delivered equally effectively with any side of the head. A mace consists of a strong, heavy wooden, metal-reinforced, or metal shaft, with a head made of stone, copper, bronze, iron or steel or Titanium. Jack uses this to knock down big enemies onto the ground. Jackhammer's Gadgets Jackhammer thinks, invents, and uses gadgets he made. Sometimes alternatives of Firearms and Melee weapons (Temporary) Jack's Shades: Jack customized a pair of black sunglasses that not only can hide his eyes from everyone but can house a computer mainframe, the scanner, target tracker, X-Ray, Heat, and Night Visions and other stuff. It's also has a high resistance from bright light such as flash-bang grenades, and hypno screens. Lightsaber: Like the 'Star Wars' franchise, Jack made a Lightsaber that not only can ignite a blade of energy at a meter long but has counterweight like a normal sword. The two problems with it is he can't get it to cut through metal like it should and it only has one color (White). Jack's Dimensional Watch: Jack's watch is a special gadget, it can beam up the car he wanted from his garage, change his clothes faster than anyone else, activate an invisible energy shield, and other things. Mechno Hands: Jack made a pair of Mechno Hands, a wristband that expands in the middle of his hands and all the way to his fingertips, it can estimulate Telekinesis, Electro Lighting and energy blasts. It blends in with the hands so that the metal braces won't make it uncomfortable. Jackhammer's Cars Jackhammer's cars are heavy modified with Titanium armor, improved plasma turbine engines, armed to the teeth with weapons and run on alternate fuel when the cars run out of gasoline. Quotes *Anyone that badmouths the United States of America will DIE!!!! *Anti-American dogs like you get put down.....Always. *Think you can badmouth America and get away with it? You're wrong... Dead wrong. *The penalty for Anti-Americanism is Death!! *(Anti-Americanism/Racism) will not be tolerated. *Violence may not be the best ''answer, it is the ''only ''answer. Relationships While being nursed back to health, he had a short-lived relationship with the Teen Titans Teen Titans '''Robin:' Admires Robin's leadership of his team, but after he (Jack) injured a few civilians, they both argued. Jack quit afterwards Starfire: Hard to trust due to her naive nature and her not being able to see life from his point-of-view, but he respects her because of her kindness. Raven: Jack respect's her personality even though she doesn't trust him. Cyborg: Beastboy: Does not trust him at all due to his clumsiness and Jack will ended up trying to kill him. Slade: Still wants revenge due to the loss of his right arm and the death of his vigilante team. What if.....other Titans Red Star: Does not like him due to being a Russian which makes him a Communist. Mas Y Menos: Doesn't like them due to a bad expereance in Mexico after the Mexicans hung the US flag upside-down and he killed them all and turned the flag right-side up. Larry: After several accidents caused by Larry, Jack will eventually try to kill him. Trivia *Jackhammer's theme song would be "The Exalted One' by X-Ray Dog and his battle theme is 'Killer Suits' from Max Payne.thumb|right|100px|The Exalted one *He almost can be compared to Marvel's the Punisher but a lot youngerthumb|right|100px|Killer Suits Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters